


Late Night Cuddles

by Phi_JiJi



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, also why is this the only fic with this ship, at first, i didnt want to write butt stuff yet here i am, i dont know what happed, i love them, sleepy, this was supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Changsun comes home late after meeting his friends, only to meet his boyfriend in his bedroom who wants to prove that he isn't sleepy just yet





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> so uhm... like i said in the tags, i didn't intend doing smut when i first started it, sorry owo  
> But anyways, why didn't anyone write a fic about there two already? They are so? Cute? With? Each? Other?  
> Like, I saw them live 2017 and 2018 and they were always caressing each other, especially 2017 and ahjdggjadg

It was already late at night when Changsun came back to the dorm. But even though it was really late already most of the other members were still awake.   
Jeonguk and Cory were in the living room, watching a movie while Hongseob was sitting in the kitchen, watching some videos on YouTube.   
Changsun took a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down at the table to the younger.   
“Where are the other two?”, Changsun then asked the other one. “Kiyong already went to sleep and Jinhong probably tried to stay awake until you're back” Hongseob told him, looking up from his phone.  
The older shook his head, standing up again. “Okay, good night then” he said, going to his room. When he opened the door he saw the lit display of Jinhong's phone on his bed, a video of some sort playing. Changsun didn't even bother to turn on the light and just quickly got changed into more comfortable clothes and then went over to his bed, where Jinhong was laying in, eyes almost completely closed, still trying to focus on the video.   
“Hey” the older mumbled, laying down next to him.   
“Hi”, Jinhong mumbled in response, opening his eyes more slightly, looking at the other boy instead of the video.   
“How was the movie?”, he then asked, turning off the phone and putting it to the side.   
“It was ok, but it wasn't worth the money if I'm honest” Changsun told him, giving him a smile, laying his hand around the younger's waist, pulling him closer.   
“And what did you do today?”, he gave the question back  
“Nothing much, we ate something after training and since them I've been laying here, stalking YouTube and watching documentaries” he said, laughing a bit about how lazy he actually was today.  
“Sounds like something that I would have enjoyed more than that movie” Changsun said.   
“Next time” Jinhong offered, putting his arms around Changsun's neck.   
“Deal” Changsun mumbled before planting a kiss on Jinhong's forehead, getting a little, happy hum in response “But now you should sleep” the older then stated when the other yawned.   
“But you just came home” Jinhong complained.   
“We're off tomorrow anyway, so we can do what we want then. Right now you look like you'll fall asleep any second” Changsun laughed, brushing through Jinhong's hair.   
“I'm wide awake” argued even though both of them knew it was a lie. Jinhong was really bad at lying but he still tried every time.   
“Then prove me” Changsun told him with a devilish smile on his face.   
Within seconds Jinhong changes their poses so that he was sitting on top of the older, also smiling. “Sure thing” he said, leaning down kissing Changsun. First it was only a cute, innocent kiss, but it quickly became more heated an passionate.   
Changsun was holding Jinhong close by his waist, making sure he wouldn't move an inch.   
“Prove enough?”, Jinhong asked, breaking the kiss.   
Changsun looked at him for a few seconds. “Nah” he mumbled, turning their position around once again, sitting between the younger's legs, leaning down to him to catch up the kiss again they just broke. He wandered around the younger's body with his hands, slipping them under his shirt, exploring the exposed skin. His hands were cold on Jinhong's heated skin but none of them care.   
Jinhong once again wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pulling him even closer than he already was, deepening their kiss further.   
The time they parted from each other wasn't because they needed air but more because Jinhong wanted to get rid of Changsun clothes which were only in his way of seeing his boyfriend's body.  
After the cloth was finally removed, Changsun also took the chance to strip the other boy as well.   
Even though the younger was quite skinny, Changsun just adored his small body.  
“Stop staring” Jinhong told the older, drawing him nearer again, kissing him, getting his attention back.  
“But you're so beautiful” Changsun told him, between kisses, smiling at him.  
“Oh god, how can someone be so cheesy?”, Jinhong laughed, tracing the contour of Changsun's body with his hands, while staring up to him.  
“It's not like you don't like it” Changsun told him. He knew he was right and Jinhong did as well, so all he could do is to laugh under the other.   
“Maybe” he giggled. “But now, let's get back to what we stopped” he then said, smiling at him almost innocently.   
“Everything you want” Changsun said, leaning back down, but instead of kissing him he started to kiss along his jawline and then down his neck. He knew too well that he wasn't allowed to give him any hickeys or at least nowhere where people could see.   
He kissed a trail down over his collarbones, brushing over his nipples and then going further down to his pants.   
“Changsuun” Jinhong groaned under him, automatically lifting his hips further up, but Changsun was quick do grab his waist and pinning him down to the bed again, not caring about Jinhong's whining.   
Changsun slowly began to pull down the other's sweatpants, but purposely did it painfully slow, causing Jinhong to whine even more. He could already see the bulge in the pants and he didn't feel any different but he still enjoyed to provoke him. When Jinhong was finally freed from his pants, Changsun didn't put his attention to Jinhong's shorts but instead he began to kiss the inner thighs of him, starting to mark him there, letting a moan escape his boyfriend's mouth as it was one of the spots where he was extremely sensitive.  
“Changsun, please” Jinhong begged, burying his hand in the other's hair, pulling him up slightly. There was just a mischievous smile on his face when he looked up.   
“What is it?”, he asked, smirking at him. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from his mouth as well.  
The younger blushed and hid his face behind his arm but of course Changsun didn't let this slip and moving up to his face again, taking his arm away. “Tell me” he told him, forcing him too look at him which only made the younger to blush harder.   
“You know exactly what I want” he mumbled, trying to look away.   
“No I don't. Why are you shy so suddenly, huh?” he teased.  
“Urgh, I hate you” he mumbled, looking away.  
“Sure you do” Changsun said, laughing at his reaction.  
When he turned his head back there was some kind of determination. “Fuck me” he then told the other, with such a straight face Changsun almost couldn't hold back his laughter.   
“Anything you want” he then said, once again kissing the boy, while he started to pull down the last piece of clothes he was still wearing the boy lying underneath him. When that was gone as well he teasingly started to wander around Jinhong's lower body, causing him to moan into the kiss.   
“Your pants” he managed to mumbled in between, wandering down with his hands, tugging and the cloth.   
Changsun sat up, quickly removing his pants as well as his boxers before lowering himself down again, once more trailing down the younger's body down between his legs, kissing his member down and licking it back up. Back at the tip he completely took it inside of his mouth, once again receiving moans from the other who tried to muffle them by covering his mouth with one hand while the other was grabbing Changsun's hair.  
With one hand Changsun held Jinhong by the waist, preventing him to buck his hip up while the other was kneading his right ass-cheek.  
“Just... take me already” Jinhong told him, moaning when Changsun suddenly entered him with one finger.   
“You're so impatient” Changsun laughed, letting go of the hard dick and instead concentrated on the ass of Jinhong, who seemed to have adjusted to the first finger fast so Changsun put another one in and started to move those two.  
“Fuck... Changsun!” Jinhong exclaimed, trying hard to keep his voice as low as possible, but it just felt too good. Forcing himself to stay quiet he took a cushion and pressed it onto his mouth, muffling his moans, which escaped his mouth now more frequently.   
When Changsun entered a third finger, Jinhong's moans turned to more like cries but still his hips automatically rocked against them, wanting more friction. “Please...” he begged “fuck...m-Ah” he wanted to continue but was interrupted by his own moan when Changsun thrusted his fingers deeper, only slightly touching Jinhong's prostate. The older smiled, seeing that kind of expression on the younger's face.   
“What do you want me to do?”, he asked, hitting that spot again and again ever so lightly, but still enough to make Jinhong unable to answer, causing his boyfriend to be a moaning mess under him.  
He also realised that there was no chance he would get out a vocal answer, so he did his best to wrap his legs around Changsun's waist ans pulling him nearer and lifting his ass as much as Changsun's fingers in him allowed him to.   
The smirk on the latter's face grew bigger. He took his fingers out of Jinhong's ass, which made him whine for a short while, but when he lined himself up in front of his entrance his whining went silence.  
Changsun slowly entered him, making sure not to hurt him still.   
All the way in he slowly started to thrust , leaning down to his boyfriend, removing the cushion and instead silenced his moaning by kissing him deeply, slowly picking up pace.  
“Faster, please” Jinhong mumbled and Changsun did as asked. With that he also began to hit Jinhong's prostate again, making Jinhong actually tear up. He hit that spot again and again.   
Jinhong broke the kiss, to breath properly even though that didn't work as well as he hoped.  
“Changsun... I'm-I'm cumming” he moaned, gripping the bed sheets while arching his back, coming all over his stomach and chest, panting heavily.  
Changsun thrusted a few more times before he too, came deep inside the younger.   
“We should get you cleaned up”, Changsun mumbled as he pulled out  
“But I'm tired” Jinhong wanted to protest, but Changsun already lifted him up, laid a think blanket over him and carried him to the bathroom, where he ever so carefully cleaned the younger.  
After he was finished with that he carried him back to the room and tucked him under the blanket.   
“Sleep now. I love you” he said, kissing him on the forehead.   
“I love you too” Jinhong said, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep almost right away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did feel free to leave Kudos and commets ^^
> 
> Phi ~
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


End file.
